


Les origines

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Prequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] - Parce que le Sanctuaire n'a pas surgi du néant et que sa vocation de protéger l'Homme, y compris contre lui-même, n'a jamais été vaine. Préquelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les origines

_ Sanctuaire, Mars 1980_

« Thétis ?… Thétis ! » 

Allons bon, où était encore passée cette enfant ? 

Le jeune androgyne, qui commençait à s’impatienter devant ses appels aussi répétés qu’inutiles, ouvrit méthodiquement une à une les portes de son modeste appartement, accolé à la douzième maison, jusqu’à tomber sur une pièce assombrie par les volets tirés. Et il ne put contenir un soupir d’exaspération. 

Cela faisait deux semaines. Ou pas loin. Deux semaines qu’il était revenu de l’aéroport d’Athènes où les services sociaux lui avait remis sans ménagement une petite fille d’une huitaine d’années qui, paraît-il, était sa nièce.

« Votre sœur… Morte dans un accident… Sa seule famille… » Etc.

La gamine était assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés sous son menton et entourés de ses bras. Elle était immobile. Elle ne leva même pas la tête lorsque Aphrodite ouvrit avec fracas les contrevents, et que le soleil de Grèce pénétra à flots dans la chambre.

« Ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! Tu ne peux pas répondre lorsqu’on t’appelle ? »

Il s’était planté devant elle et, les mains sur les hanches, l’observait avec circonspection.

Blonds comme les blés, ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos étaient pour l’heure emmêlés et recouvraient son petit visage sur lequel des larmes récentes avaient tracé leur sillon.

Elle avait pleuré. Encore. De tout manière, elle ne faisait que ça depuis qu’il l’avait récupérée. Et pour couronner le tout, elle ne mangeait rien. 

« Cet après-midi, la vieille Moïra a invité tous les enfants du Sanctuaire chez elle, finit-il par dire, devant le mutisme de sa nièce. Tu vas y aller. Il est temps que tu rencontres d’autres gens et que tu te familiarises avec le Sanctuaire.

— Je veux pas. »

 _Tiens, elle parle…_ se fit-il comme réflexion avant de rétorquer :

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu y vas, c’est tout.

— T’es pas mon père ! » Elle avait enfin relevé la tête et dardait sur Aphrodite un regard chargé de colère et de frustration.

« Ecoute… » Il soupira une fois de plus. « Ça ne t’enchante pas d’être ici, j’ai bien compris. Mais tu n’as pas vraiment le choix. Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents…

— C’est même pas vrai ! Tu t’en fiches ! » Elle pointait sur lui un doigt accusateur : « Et puis je te connais pas !… Je veux rentrer chez moi… »

Elle ravala sa salive en serrant ses petits poings, mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler une nouvelle fois et elle baissa la tête. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Il était trop … Il ressemblait trop à sa maman. Maman…

Décidément, il n’arrivait à rien avec elle. Elle refusait même de soutenir son regard ! Encore une qui avait été trop gâtée, sans aucun doute. Prenant son air le plus sévère, Aphrodite s’approcha d’elle et la dominant de toute sa hauteur, finit par lui lancer :

« Tu n’as plus de chez toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c’est comme ça. Je me serais bien passé… » _De ta présence_ … allait-il dire lorsque le souvenir de sa dernière entrevue avec le grand Pope Shion lui revint en mémoire. Il se mordit les lèvres.

 

_« Grand Pope… Je vous en prie… Prenez-la avec vous au Palais. Il y a suffisamment de domestiques pour s’occuper d’elle ici, et puis il y a d’autres enfants._

_— Aphrodite, allons… Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. » Shion s’était levé et approché du chevalier des Poissons qui se tenait agenouillé devant lui. Lui faisant signe de se relever, il continua :_

_« C’est la fille de ta sœur…_

_— Ma sœur ! Parlons-en de ma sœur… J’avais six ans la dernière fois que je l’ai vue. Je n’ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles, je ne savais même pas qu’elle avait eu une fille ! »_

_Un air renfrogné se peignit sur le beau visage d’Aphrodite tandis qu’il marmonnait : « Et voilà que la seule personne à qui elle trouve le moyen de la confier, c’est moi… Comme si j’avais que ça à faire. »_

_Shion ne put retenir un sourire devant la figure désabusée du jeune homme. Mi amusé, mi agacé, il finit par lui dire :_

_« C’est une jolie petite fille en tout cas._

_— Heureusement ! Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit un laideron. Les Dieux soient remerciés que la beauté soit héréditaire dans la famille…_

_— La suffisance aussi ? »_

_La réplique du Grand Pope le cingla comme un coup de fouet, et il baissa les yeux. Shion reprit, sur un ton plus conciliant :_

_« Aphrodite… Je suis bien conscient que la situation n’est pas facile pour toi. Après tout, tu n’as que dix-huit ans, et à ton âge, on a mieux à faire que d’élever une enfant. Mais c’est à toi qu’elle a été confiée et de par ta fonction, tu te dois de te montrer digne de la confiance qu’on t’a fait, et prendre tes responsabilités._

_— Mais, je ne sais pas…_

_— Tu n’es pas seul ici. Nous t’aiderons tous, mais c’est avec toi que cette enfant vivra désormais. Et dis-toi bien une chose : elle a tout perdu. Toi, tu as le Sanctuaire ; elle, elle n’a plus rien. Penses-y. »_

 

La voix aiguë de la gamine le tira de ses pensées, et il dut faire un effort de concentration pour comprendre ce qu’elle lui disait entre deux sanglots :

« Et puis… Et puis ici, c’est moche ! Il n’y a que des cailloux, il n’y a pas d’arbres, pas d’herbes, pas de fleurs… C’est nul ! » Aphrodite ravala la remarque acerbe qu’il avait au bord des lèvres et, la saisissant énergiquement par le poignet, il la traîna hors de la chambre.

« Hé ! Mais où m’emmènes-tu ? Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! » Nonobstant ses protestations, il la tira à sa suite hors du temple, puis bifurqua à mi-chemin du Palais vers un replat dominant la mer.

Arrivé devant une double porte en verre qu’il ouvrit, il la poussa d’une bourrade à l’intérieur de ce qui ressemblait fortement à une serre.

Elle s’arrêta net, et ouvrant grands les yeux, elle eut une exclamation :

« Waouh !… Mais… Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Devant elle s’ouvrait le jardin le plus magnifique qu’elle ait jamais vu. Sous trois mètres de plafond transparent se mêlaient dans une profusion multicolore des centaines et des centaines de fleurs, de plantes, d’arbres fruitiers, le tout dégageant une odeur délicieuse et entêtante. Sous ses pieds, une douce pelouse recouvrait la totalité du sol de la serre. Il y faisait chaud, lourd, mais tout paraissait briller, chatoyer, et il y avait comme une onde paisible qui parcourait le lieu, et qui l’entourait comme une brume bienfaisante.

Elle fit un pas en avant, avant de se tourner vers son oncle, hésitante :

« Je peux ?

— Oui, vas-y. »

Sans bouger, il la regarda s’avancer entre les plantes luxuriantes, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle tomba en arrêt devant un massif de roses écarlates :

« Qu’est-ce qu’elles sont belles !… Oh ! Il y en a d’autres, là-bas ! »

Oublieuse de sa réticence initiale, elle courut un peu plus loin, ses mains hésitantes caressant d’énormes roses jaunes, gorgées de soleil et de vie. Puis elle tourna sur elle-même à plusieurs reprises, comme pour s’emplir tout à la fois de couleurs, de senteurs, de toute la joie que lui apportait ce lieu. Un véritable paradis.

Aphrodite l’observait, sans mot dire. A vrai dire, il était amusé de voir cette enfant tantôt triste comme les pierres, rire et danser à présent, ayant momentanément tout oublié de ses malheurs. Le pouvoir de ses roses était multiple, finalement…

« C’est à toi, tout ça ? » La voix de la gamine le tira de sa rêverie.

« Non, cela appartient au Sanctuaire. Mais c’est moi qui m’en occupe.

— C’est toi qui fais pousser toutes ces fleurs et tous ces fruits ? » Sa bouche s’était arrondie en un “o” d’étonnement et le chevalier des Poissons crut même déceler une pointe d’admiration dans le regard bleu océan de la petite fille. Se rengorgeant malgré lui, il eut un signe d’assentiment avant de préciser :

« C’est vrai, le Sanctuaire est une île aride où pas grand-chose ne pousse. Alors, les fruits qui vivent ici sont réservés à tous les habitants du Domaine. Quant aux roses… » Un rire espiègle lui échappa.

« Dis, tu m’apprendras ? » Aphrodite crut avoir mal entendu :

« Pardon ?

— Ben oui… A faire pousser les fleurs ! Moi aussi, je veux avoir plein de jolies fleurs comme celles-là ! »

Devant le regard implorant que l’enfant levait vers lui en disant ces mots, le jeune homme ravala le “non” qu’il avait au bord des lèvres, hésita un instant, puis céda, non sans marchander un minimum :

« Si j’accepte… Et je dis bien “si”, est-ce que tu me promets de toujours m’obéir et de ne pas discuter mes ordres ?

— Heu… » La gamine recula d’un pas, un air suspicieux ombrant son petit visage tout à coup. Cet oncle, elle ne le connaissait pas. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Mais tandis que le doute la taraudait, son regard tomba sur la roseraie derrière le chevalier. Elles étaient tellement parfaites…

« D’accord, je promets !

— Et tu arrêteras de pleurer ?

— Oui !

— Et tu recommenceras à manger ?

— Oui, oui ! » Devant son hochement vigoureux de la tête, Aphrodite se détendit, satisfait :

« Très bien. Alors… Tu vas me faire le plaisir d’aller te débarbouiller, de t’habiller correctement et de te coiffer, et de monter au Palais, voir Moïra !

— Oh non ! » Les larmes envahirent derechef les yeux enfantins mais le jeune chevalier ne se laissa pas attendrir :

« Tu as promis, Thétis ! La sermonna-t-il en se penchant pour agiter un doigt sévère devant son nez. Tu sais ce que c’est, une promesse, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui… mais… » Elle avança une lèvre boudeuse, en tortillant le bout de son pied dans une touffe d’herbe. Se retenant de rire, il rajouta :

« Et puis arrête de faire la tête, ça enlaidit. Et je n’aime pas les gens laids.

— Bon… d’accord… » Elle exhala un soupir exagéré, avant de reprendre : « Mais quand est-ce qu’on commence ?

— Comment ça, quand… » Ce fut au tour d’Aphrodite d’être désarçonné. Il n’avait pas pensé à ce détail. Se creusant la cervelle pour trouver une échappatoire, il finit par rétorquer, plein d’un espoir secret :

« Heu… Et bien, tiens, le jour de ton anniversaire ! C’est quand ton anniversaire ? »

Mais en voyant le bonheur illuminer la petite fille, et en entendant sa réponse, le répit qu’il croyait avoir accordé à sa tranquillité fondit comme neige au soleil :

« Ah, chic !… C’est le huit mars ! Dans trois jours ! » Lui sautant au cou, elle plaqua un baiser sur la joue de son oncle et détala vers le douzième temple : « Je vais me préparer ! » Et son rire perlé continua à résonner dans la serre bien après qu’elle l’eut quittée.

Cette fois-ci, Aphrodite laissa libre cours à son dépit en levant les yeux au ciel dans un soupir :

« Mais pourquoi moi ?… »

Au moment où il allait refermer la porte de la serre derrière lui, il marqua un temps d’arrêt tandis que la date de naissance de la petite lui revenait en tête :

_« Le huit mars… Elle est Poissons… Intéressant, ça, intéressant… Je vais peut-être pouvoir en faire quelque chose finalement… »_

 

* * *

 

« Qui est-ce qui manque ? »

Milo releva la tête, surpris par la question de Saga, qui venait de surgir au-dessus de lui, accompagné par Aioros. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui :

« Ben, vos deux frères, déjà. Et puis Rachel aussi.

— Bah… Ils vont arriver ! » 

Sans plus de façon, Saga s’installa en tailleur sur un coussin, imité par ses deux autres camarades. Âgés d’une dizaine d’années, les trois enfants en paraissaient douze ou treize. Surtout Saga, qui était déjà très grand pour son âge. Son ami Aioros était presque de la même taille que lui mais plus trapu, tandis que Milo, le plus petit des trois, mais aussi le plus âgé, se caractérisait pas sa sveltesse et la finesse de ses membres. Le trio avait néanmoins quelque chose en commun : ils s’entraînaient tous durement pour accéder à la charge tant convoitée de chevalier d’or du Sanctuaire, et leurs corps respectifs dénotaient déjà une musculature prononcée, taillée pour l’endurance et à l’épreuve des coups.

Ce qui n’empêchait pas Kanon d’arborer un magnifique œil au beurre noir, que son frère put admirer lorsqu’il arriva, le petit Aiolia collé à ses talons :

« Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? Lui demanda son jumeau, un peu surpris.

— C’est grand-père, grimaça l’autre en se frottant la joue. Il savait que Moïra voulait nous voir mais il n’a pas voulu arrêter mon entraînement… Je viens à peine de terminer ! »

Avisant Aioros, Kanon lui lança en rigolant :

« Tu sais que j’ai ton frère dans les pattes depuis ce matin ! Tu ne voudrais pas le garder un peu avec toi de temps en temps ?

— Moi, j’ai pas envie ! » Aiolia était intervenu, coupant court à la réponse de son frère. « Il veut toujours que je m’entraîne avec lui…

— Et bien la prochaine fois, tu feras une leçon avec le grand-père de Saga et Kanon ! Rétorqua Aioros, vexé. On verra bien ce que tu préfères !

— C’est vrai qu’il tape fort, parfois… » 

Tous se retournèrent vers l’endroit d’où provenaient ces mots. Le regard de Saga s’illumina :

« Rachel !

— Ça va, remets-toi. » Ricana Kanon à l’attention de son frère, qui lui lança un regard noir. Comme si elle n’avait rien entendu, une enfant gracieuse d’une dizaine d’années aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés, vient s’asseoir à côté de l’aîné des Antinaïkos, glissant affectueusement sa main dans la sienne. Comme sous l’effet d’une piqûre, le jeune Saga se redressa et bien que rougissant, il ne remua plus un cil : il avait bien trop peur de bouger, cela risquerait de la faire partir…

« Où est ta grand-mère, Rachel ?

— Elle va arriver.

— On est tous là, non ?

— Vous saviez pas ? Il paraît qu’il y a une nouvelle… »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Kanon, qui avait pris un air mystérieux de conspirateur, conscient de l’importance que cette information accordait à sa petite personne.

— Une nouvelle ?

— C’est qui ?

— Elle est où ? Raconte !

— Peuh… » Saga haussa les épaules, sans laisser à son frère le temps de répondre. « C’est la nièce d’Aphrodite. Ses parents sont morts, alors il doit s’en occuper. Ce n’est pas une élève, hein… »

Il fit mine tout d’abord d’ignorer l’air mauvais de Kanon, à qui il venait de couper ses effets, puis finit par lui tirer discrètement la langue. Comprenant que son frère venait ainsi de se venger de sa remarque précédente lorsque Rachel était arrivée, il haussa les épaules et ils se sourirent d’un air complice.

 

* * *

 

Thétis marqua un temps d’arrêt devant la porte de la longue bâtisse éclatante de blancheur, dépendance du bâtiment principal du Palais. Son oncle le lui avait expliqué : c’était là que résidait une vieille dame du nom de Moïra qui, de temps à autres, réunissait autour d’elle les enfants issus des famille du Sanctuaire, pour leur raconter des histoires et des légendes. Or, dorénavant, Thétis faisait partie de ces familles et donc, elle devait elle aussi assister à ces récits.

Des éclats de rire lui parvinrent de l’intérieur. Des rires d’enfants. Elle hésita encore un instant puis, de ses deux mains posées à plat sur la lourde porte en bois d’olivier, elle la poussa pour entrer. 

« Tenez, la voilà ! » Ils s’arrêtèrent de parler, pour la regarder s’avancer timidement vers eux. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à voir autant de monde, et réprimant un tremblement d’angoisse, elle continua à marcher, jusqu’à arriver aux pieds du petit groupe. Et elle demeura là, le regard baissé vers la pointe de ses chaussures.

Ils la contemplaient, étonnés. Elle ne parlait donc pas ? Finalement ce fut Kanon qui, se détachant de la troupe, s’avança au devant d’elle :

« Bonjour… Je m’appelle Kanon, et j’ai dix ans ! »

Il lui avait tendu la main, l’air sérieux. Hésitante, elle leva les yeux vers lui et murmura, d’une toute petite voix :

« Moi, je m’appelle Thétis… j’ai sept ans… Mais bientôt huit ! »

Intriguée, elle observa le visage du grand garçon en face d’elle. Il la dépassait de plus d’une tête et avait de curieux cheveux bleus et de grands yeux verts. Devant cet examen attentif, il se fendit d’un large sourire et lui saisissant le poignet, il la traîna vers les autres :

« Aiolia, regarde ! Elle a le même âge que toi ! » Elle se retrouva bientôt le centre principal d’attention, alors que celui qui s’appelait Kanon poursuivait les présentations :

« Alors lui, c’est Aioros. C’est le grand frère d’Aiolia. » Un garçon aux cheveux châtains et bouclés, coupés courts et avec de grands yeux bleus la salua mais elle n’eut pas le temps de lui adresser la parole. Bientôt, elle dut suivre de nouveau son guide, décidément intarissable :

« … Ça, c’est Milo ! » Tiens, lui aussi avait les cheveux bleus… « C’est le cousin de Rachel ! Oui, c’est elle ! »

Les deux fillettes tombèrent en arrêt l’une en face de l’autre, s’observant mutuellement avec curiosité. Thétis fut immédiatement séduite par l’air à la fois gentil et espiègle de Rachel qui était aussi brune qu’elle-même était blonde.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là ! S’exclama la brunette en lui prenant les mains. Je ne serai plus la seule fille, comme ça ! » Au moment où elle allait lui répondre, Thétis eut le regard attiré par le poignet de sa nouvelle amie :

« Oh !… C’est quoi ce dessin sur ton bras ? » Rachel leva la main gauche et l’approcha de la lumière pour que Thétis voit mieux :

— C’est pas un dessin, c’est un tatouage, dit-elle avec désinvolture.

— Ça veut dire quoi, un tatouage ?

— Et bien, c’est comme un dessin, sauf que c’est sous la peau. On fait ça avec une aiguille qu’on t’enfonce dedans.

— Ouah ! Mais ça doit faire super mal ! » Thétis la regardait, presque effrayée et Rachel lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

« Mais non… et puis je ne m’en rappelle plus. J’étais bébé, et on me l’a raconté. »

Alors qu’elle doutait encore de ce que venait de lui dire la jeune Rachel, Thétis se sentit tiraillée de nouveau :

« … Et lui, c’est mon frère, Saga ! »

Devant la vision qui s’offrit tout à coup à elle, elle ne put retenir un cri de saisissement. C’était le même ! Elle ne l’avait pas vu au début, il était tout au fond de la salle. Mais là !… Elle tourna la tête alternativement de l’un à l’autre, plusieurs fois, pour être bien certaine qu’elle ne rêvait pas. Non, ils étaient pareils. Elle finit par balbutier :

— Mais, mais… Comment…

— Nous sommes jumeaux, répondit Saga, avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Tu n’as jamais vu de jumeaux ? »

Thétis secoua lentement la tête, sans un mot, encore estomaquée, avant de lever un doigt tremblant vers les deux frères :

« Mais… Comment on fait pour vous reconnaître ? Ce n’est pas possible ! »

Devant son visage chagrin et son désarroi, les fils Antinaïkos éclatèrent de rire, bientôt rejoints par leurs camarades. Thétis, croyant qu’ils se moquaient d’elle, sentit ses yeux s’embuer de larmes ; Kanon s’en rendant compte, recouvrit son sérieux avec difficulté, puis finit par lui dire avec gentillesse :

« Tu n’es pas la première à nous dire ça, ne t’inquiète pas… Eux, ils arrivent à savoir qui est qui. Toi aussi, tu y arriveras, tu verras !

— D’ailleurs, il n’y a bien que vous, les enfants, qui parveniez à distinguer Saga et Kanon ! Bienvenue parmi nous Thétis ! »

Sursautant, la gamine se retourna : Moïra venait d’arriver. 

La vieille femme s’appuya sur l’épaule de Rachel qui s’était rapprochée d’elle pour la guider jusqu’à son fauteuil. Avec un soupir discret, elle s’installa, posant sa canne tout à côté d’elle.

« Merci, ma chérie. » Et Rachel, inclinant la tête en signe de déférence, alla se rasseoir auprès de ses camarades.

Thétis, quant à elle, était restée debout et observait ce nouveau personnage, fascinée. C’était une très vieille dame aux cheveux blancs comme neige, ramassés en un lourd chignon posé sur sa nuque. La peau de son visage était constellée de lignes profondes qui se croisaient et s’entrelaçaient jusqu’à former un masque presque mobile, tandis que ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire. Au milieu de cette myriade de rides brillaient des yeux d’un bleu aussi pur que celui d’une nuit sans nuage, un bleu rehaussé par de minuscules fils dorés qui semblaient rayonner d’un feu intérieur. En voyant ces yeux, Thétis comprit que cette femme était de la même famille que Rachel, idée renforcée par la présence d’un tatouage identique au poignet, cependant beaucoup plus pâle sur la peau fine et translucide sous laquelle le cheminement des veines était visible. 

« Alors, c’est toi la nièce d’Aphrodite ? Je suis triste de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents… » Thétis s’aperçut avec stupéfaction qu’elle était sincère en disant cela. « … et j’imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Mais j’espère que tu trouveras ici une nouvelle famille, et de nouveaux amis. En tout cas, nous sommes tous très heureux de t’avoir avec nous. »

Thétis ne comprit pas alors ce qui se produisit. Bien que la vieille dame ne bougeât pas à un seul instant, elle se sentie brusquement entourée d’une chaleur très douce, bienfaisante, et l’air autour d’elle lui parut scintiller, comme si des paillettes d’or venaient de s’envoler à travers la pièce. Elle leva la main, les doigts écartés pour les attraper, mais l’illusion disparut. Surprise, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Moïra et elle vit, ou plutôt devina dans son esprit, un lien d’une finesse incroyable se créer entre elles, s’élever puis disparaître dans un rayon de soleil. Puis ce fut fini.

Si Moïra ne dit rien, elle ne put retenir un sourire attendri. _« Allons donc… Cette petite fille semble avoir quelques dispositions particulières… »_

Encore sonnée par ce qui venait de se dérouler, Thétis recula pour aller s’installer avec les autres. Cette fois, cela pouvait commencer.

 

Moïra attendit quelques instants que le silence soit rétabli dans la pièce. Lorsqu’elle fut assurée d’avoir toute leur attention, sa voix s’éleva, frêle, presque chevrotante, mais néanmoins dotée d’une puissance suffisante pour qu’elle emplisse la totalité de l’espace :

« Aujourd’hui mes enfants, je vais vous raconter l’histoire de la création du Sanctuaire. Vous savez déjà beaucoup de choses, mais sans doute vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi ce lieu existe, et pourquoi il est très différent du monde du continent. Et même si personne ne vous l’a jamais vraiment enseigné, vous devez très certainement vous douter que la vie que vous menez ici n’a pas grand-chose à voir avec celle des autres enfants de votre âge… » Elle leur adressa un sourire qui l’on pourrait qualifier d’espiègle, malgré son grand âge. Hochant la tête tour à tour, chaque enfant acquiesça en silence à cette introduction et devant leurs grands yeux attentifs, Moïra continua son récit :

« Il y a très longtemps, l’île sur laquelle nous sommes aujourd’hui était déserte. Il n’y avait pas de bâtiment, pas de temple, pas d’homme. A cette époque-là, la Grèce que vous connaissez aujourd’hui n’existait pas. Mais certaines villes étaient déjà là, comme Athènes. Elle ne s’appelait pas vraiment comme ça, mais ce n’est pas bien grave. Nous, nous l’appellerons Athènes. Il y avait aussi d’autres villes, comme Sparte. Toutes étaient indépendantes. Cela veut dire que chacune d’entre elles avait un chef et des groupes de gens qui décidaient des lois et des règles qui régissaient le fonctionnement de la cité. Alors, les hommes faisaient très souvent la guerre ; il leur fallait toujours plus. Plus de bâtiments sur la terre, plus de bateaux sur la mer, plus d’esclaves, plus de richesses. Parfois les cités s’alliaient entre elles pour combattre un ennemi commun et parfois non. Elles luttaient alors les unes contre les autres. Bref, tout le monde faisait la guerre tout le temps. Et bien évidemment, il y avait à chaque fois beaucoup de morts. Bien sûr, les soldats en premier lieu mais aussi les femmes et les enfants. Ils n’y étaient pour rien mais l’une des armes favorites des cités était de se détruire en permanence les unes les autres, et la population souffrait de tout cela. Il y a deux mille cinq cents ans environ, un conflit éclata entre Athènes et Sparte[1], alors que les deux villes sortaient à peine d’une très longue guerre contre les perses[2], et que leurs forces respectives étaient au plus bas. Mais les hommes étaient emplis de haine et à chaque bataille, d’innombrables mouraient dans d’atroces souffrances. Il y eut beaucoup de sang et de douleur. Des familles entières disparurent. L’un des épisodes les plus atroces de cette époque fut celui de la prise de l’île de Mélos[3] par Athènes. L’île, refusant de s’allier à cette cité, fut envahie et toute sa population massacrée. Les quelques uns qui survécurent furent réduits en esclavage. La folie de la guerre avait atteint son paroxysme… »

La voix de Moïra mourut sur ses lèvres tandis qu’elle prononçait ces derniers mots. Tout cela était très loin mais les récits des multitudes de générations précédentes avaient conservé le souvenir de cet événement douloureux. Elle-même, en le racontant, avait l’impression de sentir l’odeur du sang et d’entendre les hurlements de terreur de ces gens pacifiques qui avaient refusé d’entrer dans une guerre absurde, dont les principaux protagonistes avaient oublié jusqu’aux raisons initiales de leur mésentente.

Elle finit cependant par reprendre sa narration, alors que tous les enfants demeuraient silencieux :

« Parmi les soldats qui attaquèrent l’île, il y avait un homme qui s’appelait Bias. Bias, en voyant comment tournait le sac de Mélos, jeta ses armes. Il ne voulait plus combattre. Il ne voulait plus participer à ce carnage. Il ne voulait plus voir, ni entendre les suppliciés. C’était plus qu’il n’en pouvait supporter. Bias avait une famille à Athènes, une femme et des enfants. Alors, en pensant à eux et à ce qu’ils risquaient, il décida de toute faire pour que plus jamais ne se reproduise une telle atrocité. Désertant l’armée, il partit sans armes à Sparte. Lorsque les soldats qui gardaient la cité le virent arriver ainsi, démuni de tout, ils le conduisirent jusqu’à leurs dirigeants, ne sachant qu’en faire. Alors Bias parla. Il expliqua aux adversaires de sa propre ville que cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi, et qu’il fallait faire la paix à tout prix. Malheureusement, les gens de Sparte, en entendant ce naïf parler ainsi, lui rirent au nez et le mirent au cachot. Quelques jours plus tard, un spartiate vint le voir dans sa cellule. C’était un des soldats de l’armée d’élite de la ville et il était présent dans la salle lorsque Bias avait exposé ses arguments. Il s’appelait Agésilas et partageait l’avis de Bias. Lui aussi avait trop combattu. Lui aussi était fatigué du sang et des morts. Il le délivra et ils s’enfuirent tous les deux. Bien décidés à mettre leur projet à exécution, ils recherchèrent d’autres hommes comme eux, las des batailles. Et ils en trouvèrent. Oh, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour constituer une petite troupe.

Il y avait de tout parmi eux. Des soldats bien sûr, mais aussi des notables, des hommes politiques et même des esclaves. Et tous ensemble ils prêtèrent un serment : celui de tout faire pour empêcher les hommes de se combattre, de se détruire, pour que le monde redevienne un endroit sûr et agréable, pour que leurs familles vivent dans la sécurité et la sérénité. Très vite, la rumeur concernant la création d’un contre-pouvoir s’enfla et fit le tour des cités ; ils furent recherchés, menacés, persécutés mais beaucoup les rejoignirent dans leur projet. Alors Bias et Agésilas décidèrent d’agir. Comme ils étaient tous deux d’anciens soldats, ils commencèrent à entraîner ceux qui les avaient rejoints et présentaient des aptitudes au combat. »

A cet instant, Moïra vit une petite main se lever au milieu du groupe d’enfants et la voix d’Aiolia se fit entendre :

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi s’entraînent-ils au combat s’ils ne veulent plus se battre ? »

En voyant les grands yeux innocents du petit, Moïra ne put s’empêcher de rire. Comme les enfants comprenaient vite !… Et comme tout leur paraissait simple !…

« Est-ce que l’un d’entre vous a une explication à donner à Aiolia ? Demanda-t-elle alors, au lieu de répondre directement.

— Je crois… — la voix hésitante de Saga s’éleva — … qu’ils avaient compris qu’ils devaient être puissants pour se faire entendre. S’ils se présentaient devant les cités sans aucun pouvoir, personne ne les écouterait.

— C’est tout à fait ça, Saga, je te remercie. » Moïra lui jeta un regard aigu ; ce garçon était le digne fils de son père. C’était indéniable. 

« En effet, ils devaient devenir forts, plus forts que les cités, s’ils voulaient avoir la possibilité d’empêcher les guerres. Mais c’était difficile car ils étaient sans cesse pourchassés. Alors Bias en appela aux Dieux. Eux seuls avaient le pouvoir de les protéger et de leur permettre d’arriver au bout de la mission qu’ils s’étaient fixés. Après mûre réflexion, Agésilas et lui décidèrent de confier leurs destins à la déesse Athéna. Elle était la déesse de la guerre mais aussi de la justice. Elle seule accepterait de les aider…

— Grand-nanny ! Je croyais que tu nous racontais l’histoire du Sanctuaire ! » Moïra leva un sourcil surpris devant l’interruption : le jeune Saga s’était levé et lui faisait face, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

« C’est ce que je suis en train de faire. Qu’est-ce qui te gêne ?

— Mais, Grand-nanny, tout le monde sait très bien que les dieux de la mythologie n’existent pas ! Ce n’est qu’une légende ! » Et un léger sourire de condescendance d’ourler les lèvres du jeune garçon, visiblement content de lui-même.

La vieille femme le regarda un long moment et sous son regard étrangement fixe et froid, Saga sentit sa belle assurance se fragiliser. Cependant, se refusant à montrer sa faiblesse devant son frère et surtout devant Rachel, il demeura debout, sans ciller une seule seconde.

« Saga… de quelle couleur est le ciel ?

— Et bien… Il est bleu !

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Mais, mais… Oui ! » Interloqué, l’aîné des Antinaïkos contemplait bouche bée la vieille Moïra. Pourquoi de telles questions ?

« Tu dis qu’il est bleu parce que depuis ta naissance on te dit qu’il est bleu. Si on t’avait dit qu’il était rouge, tu m’aurais répondu “rouge”. Et si aujourd’hui, moi je te dis qu’il est rouge, tu me répondras que je me trompe, n’est-ce pas ? » Après une légère hésitation, Saga acquiesça, avec une moindre conviction cependant. Il comprenait vaguement qu’il était en train de se faire piéger.

« Mais qui te dit qu’il n’a jamais été rouge ? »

Rouge, ce fut la couleur qui grimpa à l’assaut du visage fin du jeune garçon, lorsqu’il comprit enfin où Moïra voulait en venir. Baissant la tête, humilié, il se rassit derrière ses camarades, pendant que leur conteuse expliquait :

« Lorsqu’on croit en quelque chose, on espère que ce quelque chose existe. Lorsque beaucoup de gens croient en la même chose, il arrive que cela finisse par exister. Les dieux grecs ont existé. En leur temps. Parce que beaucoup de monde croyait en eux, alors cela leur a donné vie. C’est vrai, aujourd’hui, ils ne sont plus là. Un jour, les gens n’ont plus eu besoin de leur aide, alors ils s’en sont allés. Mais il est faux de dire qu’ils n’existent pas. »

Un silence passa, le temps que cette notion fut assimilée par la jeune assistance, puis Moïra reprit :

« … Bias et Agésilas ont expliqué à Athéna ce qu’ils souhaitaient faire et la déesse approuva leur projet. Alors, elle leur fit deux cadeaux. Le premier cadeau fut cette île, celle où nous sommes actuellement. Elle la leur offrit pour que leur groupe et leurs familles puissent enfin avoir un endroit où se reposer, où se réfugier et où s’entraîner. Elle y mit une condition cependant : ils devaient lui construire un temple, pour qu’ils puissent l’accueillir dignement lorsqu’elle viendrait leur rendre visite pour se rendre compte de leur progrès. Le second cadeau… fut le plus merveilleux qui puisse être. Elle leur offrit le cosmos. Consciente de tous leurs efforts pour devenir puissants, elle comprit qu’ils ne parviendraient jamais à devenir plus forts que les cités si elle ne faisait pas d'eux des hommes exceptionnels. Alors elle leur accorda cette infime partie de pouvoir que détenaient les dieux olympiens, cette minuscule parcelle d’énergie qui pour elle n’était rien mais qui, pour ces hommes prêts à tous pour sauvegarder la paix, était un trésor inestimable. Elle leur montra leur cosmos, elle leur expliqua ce qu’il était et comment ils pouvaient s’en servir. Elle leur décrivit les moyens de l’éveiller et de le conserver. Et elle les fit jurer : ce pouvoir qu’elle leur conférait, ils ne devraient jamais l’utiliser à des fins personnelles, ni en faire mauvais usage. Elle venait de faire de ces hommes de véritables demi-dieux... » 

En observant tous ces enfants aux yeux dilatés d’émerveillement suspendus à ses mots, Moïra sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. C’était sans aucun doute la dernière fois qu’elle faisait ce récit. Elle l’avait déjà fait à son propre fils, bien des années auparavant, mais à présent… Elle était profondément heureuse d’avoir été choisie par le destin pour expliquer leurs origines à cette nouvelle garde, si prometteuse. Elle ne les verrait pas grandir ; depuis quelques temps déjà, la mort rôdait autour d’elle, attendant patiemment ce qui lui était dû. Mais à présent, ils étaient riches de leur passé, du moins elle l’espérait. Et priait pour qu’ils ne l’oublient jamais. 

« Grand-mère… »

Moïra se tourna vers sa petite fille et leurs deux regards si parfaitement semblables s’accrochèrent, tandis que la fillette demandait :

« Bias et Agésilas… C’étaient qui ?

— Ah, c’est vrai ! Où avais-je la tête ? Fit Moïra en faisant mine de se toucher le front. Bien sûr: le nom de famille de Bias était Dothrakis et celui d’Agésilas était Antinaïkos… Vos ancêtres. »

 

[1] Guerre du Péloponnèse : 431-404 Av J.C.

[2] Guerres médiques

[3] 416 Av J.C.


End file.
